


Delivering Payment

by Sharo



Series: Etho's Cafe AU [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Entirely Self-Indulgent, Kissing, M/M, Men in Dresses, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, There's no plot here, Voyeurism, Xcest, handjob, only smut, prompt in the discord chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: Evil X's shift is almost over at the cafe, there's just one more payment to take.Keralis "Papa K" would like it delivered in style.
Relationships: Xisuma/Evil X, Xisuma/Evil Xisuma
Series: Etho's Cafe AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167260
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Delivering Payment

**Author's Note:**

> prompt idea: Etho opened a "Bunny Cafe" in the Shopping District. Most of the Hermits take turns working as servers in costume, or being served when they're not "working." And, yes--on most days, that is definitely a euphemism.

  
  


“Oh no, not that way.”

Evil X froze, Keralis’ voice low and teasing at his side. His hand was still open at his side for the payment, but the diamond wasn’t relinquished. _Void,_ he had the urge again to bolt, run away and hide from this strangeness.

Not that it would do him any good, in these boots and his elbows still strapped at his sides. He just knows he is going to regret asking.

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, Evil Shashwammy, turn back around.” Keralis waited until he was facing the table again, stiff and uneasy. But the wide-eyed man was smiling at him, spinning the diamond between his fingers. “Look into my eyes, nothing but my eyes. I love your face. Bring your beautiful eyes closer, closer.” He hooked the fingers of his free hand towards Evil X’s chin, smiling wider until he was close enough to touch, cool fingers tapping the soft underside. “I would like you to _personally_ deliver my payment.” His eyes twinkled. “Open wide for Papa K.”

“Opengh?”

He was _not expecting_ Keralis to press the warm diamond into his _mouth_ of all things.

“You take that straight to Etho now, mmm’kay? That’s a good boy.”

Evil X found himself straightening and walking towards the back of the room, face flushed and mouth full of hard diamond. His hands twitched at his sides at the urge to spit it out, refusing to look at any of the occupied tables as he passed.

Etho and Xisuma both were in the back office when he entered and closed the door behind him. Etho was dressed in a black blazer, but Xisuma had the same stupid costume on that he was wearing. The short black dress looked much better on his clone, showing off his muscular chest and arms, even with the lace elbow straps instead of the leather EX had.

“Uh, what’cha got there, Evil X?”

He ignored Xisuma’s chuckle, just knowing that he was laughing at him. Evil X grimaced at Etho, showing off the diamond between his teeth.

Xisuma had to duck his head down to hide his grin, making the white rabbit ears bob. Etho leaned back in his seat, folding his hands behind his head and trying to look unimpressed. “Are we stealing diamonds this way now?”

Bastard knew he couldn’t give a reasonable answer like this. Evil X took a step towards the desk, intending to spit the shiny rock on it.

Xisuma stopped him, already moving forward and turning slightly to catch his arm. “It’s how Ker- um, ‘Papa K’ sends his personal tips in.” His violet eyes were teasing as X pulled him another step back from the desk. "And there's only one proper way to receive it."

Etho hummed, as if this wasn't probably his idea all along. "All right, then. You know what to do with it." 

Dark void, how did he let his br- _clone_ talk him into this? First working at this ridiculous cafe, then the skimpy outfit dress-up, and the tying-down his arms, and now…

Now Xisuma was pressing him back with his chest, the thin fabric of their outfits brushing tantalizingly against his skin, Xisuma's hands light at his waist as he was backed into the door he'd just closed. Xisuma didn't back off, no he pressed right up against him, holding him in place and rolling his hips against his, pressing hardness to hardness and Evil X felt his knees wobble. His head thunked against the door but Xisuma was still smiling at him, eyes lighter as they reflected his own silver back in the violet, the tip of his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Evil X wanted to swallow but the diamond was still there, still filling his mouth as he panted around it…

Xisuma leaned forward and lapped up the string of drool that dribbled from his full mouth. _Void,_ he wanted to call it gross, but his cock twitched against them both, calling his own mental bluff. Gentle lips traced his own, following his frown lines to the edge of his chin, where teeth nipped at the tender skin there.

Xisuma's voice was like smoke from a campfire, lazily spiraling around his head. "Let me help you with that."

And then warm lips covered his completely, firm hands steadying his waist as their hips rolled together, tongues meeting around the edge of the diamond as Xisuma sucked around it, drawing it forward and towards his own mouth. Evil X groaned and tried not to buck, not trusting his own legs to hold him if Xisuma backed off. He didn't, but Evil X dug his nails into Xisuma’s arms anyway, hearing and feeling the happy hum his clone made around the gem. Xisuma didn’t seem to mind, one hand blindly lifting the short skirt and pressing the heel of his hand against Evil X’s cock, sucking the diamond clear of EX’s teeth to let his head fall back as he groaned open-mouthed towards the ceiling. The diamond was pressed back into the hollow of his throat as Xisuma mercilessly ground his hand against him, fingers sliding roughly along his balls. Pinned in place there was nowhere to move, no leverage to push Xisuma away, not that his body was cooperating anyway, hanging on the edge of his orgasm as pathetic noises fell out of his mouth. He was unprepared for the shock of coming, his body locking up and his breath stopping in his lungs for long ticks as he felt the warm, thick splash against his abdomen, soaking into the spider silk dress and dripping into the garter beneath it.

He dropped his forehead to Xisuma’s shoulder, still shaky and feeling stupid in the aftermath. Xisuma chuckled and rubbed his chin against his ear, prompting a shiver out of him.

“Very nice, boys. Very nice.”

Evil X closed his eyes, feeling his face and chest heat up with the force of his blush. Damn, he’d forgotten there was someone else in the room.

Etho was wiping his hand clean with grey wool when Evil X could finally raise his head. Etho met his glare calmly, smugly.

“The tip is Evil X’s fairly. Bring it here, ‘Zuma.”

Evil X straightened up against the door, ignoring the slimeblock feeling in his legs as Xisuma pulled away, making sure he could stand on his own before turning towards Etho. He tried not to smirk at the tented material at the front of Xisuma’s skirt, though it was probably hidden except from the side. It didn’t seem to hinder him any, not with the little sway of his hips and skirt as he approached the desk, bending gracefully at the waist to lean over and place the wet diamond into Etho’s open palm.

Etho spun and opened the barrel on the wall marked with Evil X’s name, wiping the gem dry before placing it inside. 

“Evil X, you’ve earned your break.” Mismatched eyes smirked above the black cloth mask. “Why don’t you go downstairs and take care of X before his shift starts? He can help you get ready after, and I’ll let Papa K know about the wait.”

He bobbed his head in quick acknowledgement, and followed Xisuma through the side door that would take them downstairs, to the more private rooms. 

  
  



End file.
